Augmented reality refers to the augmentation (or supplementation) of a user's sensory input by computer-generated enhancements, most often sight and sound. Spatial augmented reality refers to such augmentation that is delivered in the user's physical space directly, most often by a projection onto an object in the user's physical space. For example, a mannequin's face can be augmented by a video projection of a distant live person's face, giving the illusion of the mannequin talking.
A major drawback of current spatial augmented reality techniques is that the object of augmentation appears to glow unnaturally. This is caused by the fact that the object is lighted both by the ambient illumination in the environment (which is needed to light rest of the user's surroundings) and also lighted by the projector that is doing the augmentation.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for improved illumination of spatial augmented reality objects.